Scribe
by Sienna61
Summary: Oneshot. Someone's feeling happy because she gets to spend a few hours in the company of Draco Malfoy.


**Scribe**

Jamie Abbott, Fourth Year, kid sister of Susan Abbott, could not believe her luck. Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year, Head Boy, and The Boy of Her Dreams (aka He Whom She Would Marry) had just broken His Arm for the second time throughout His Hogwarts lifetime due to a Quidditch accident.

Not that Him breaking His Arm was a thing that Jamie was happy about, oh no! What she was happy about was that the Potions NEWTS were in two hours time, and the Head Boy could not write.

Jamie knew, throughout her lifelong research of Draco Malfoy's life, that He had broken His Arm before. The very same arm that He had broken this time around. Jamie also knew that the last time He'd broken His Arm, He was having his End of Term examinations, and that Professor Snape had requested a fellow student to write his exam for him. Said student was called a "scribe" and was none other than current Head Girl, a Miss Hermione Granger.

Rumor had it that the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy had one of the longest, loudest and angriest arguments in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during said "scribe"-ing periods, and Draco Malfoy received 'Outstanding's in all his exams that year.

Now, although young Jamie was a Hufflepuff, she was clever enough to realize that this time, Draco Malfoy would again need a Scribe, and who would be better at it than she? Did she not have perfect handwriting, a vast vocabulary and an extensive knowledge on Fourth Year Herbology?

Oh yes, Jamie Abbott would very much so be suited to Scribe Draco Malfoy's Potions for him, with the utmost care and devotion and love.

That said, she hurried off to see Professor Sprout, whom she knew would help her with her… dilemma. Sure enough, seventy six minutes later, she was positioned in the middle of an empty Potions classroom, waiting for the One and Only Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, Boy of Her Dreams to arrive.

She took out her quill and inkpot and set it on the desk in front of her. She drummed her fingers on the desk and thought about what she would say and do when He arrived, to get Him to realize that she was not a silly Fourth Year, but a smart, sexy, capable young lady who would do very well as His Girlfriend.

Jamie smiled to herself. What good luck it was, that Draco Malfoy decided to take a break from studying and played some Quidditch, only to suddenly dive in front of a Bludger speeding towards the stands, and have His arm broken on the very same day that it so happened that Jamie had three quarters of the day off?

It must have been fate. Humming slightly, Jamie thought back to that morning. Gregory Goyle, one of His friends, had stupidly hit a Bludger, sending it flying at an alarming speed towards the stands, where, oddly enough, Hermione Granger, of all people, sat, reading a book.

The Head Girl didn't even seem to realize that the Bludger was coming towards her, and if Draco Malfoy hadn't suddenly dived down in front of her, Jamie was sure that Hermione would not have just broken her arm.

Come to think of it, Draco Malfoy diving in front of Hermione Granger to prevent her from getting his was a strange thing. As far as Jamie knew, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger despised each other to the moon and back.

They frequently had loud, heated discussions in the Great Hall, or in the hallways, near the lake, anywhere, really. Jamie thought that perhaps Draco Malfoy thought it would be the gentlemanly thing to do; to save Hermione Granger, although he hated her. Besides, she was Head Girl, and there was probably a note somewhere that specifies the increased responsibility, roles and tasks of a Head Boy while the Head Girl was ill. Draco Malfoy didn't like to do more than he needed to.

The door clicked open. Jamie jumped up in fright, only to be met with the wonderful sight of the One and Only, Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. His arm was in a white sling, books under His free arm, frown on His perfect face.

"Hello," He greeted her. "Are you Jamie?"

Jamie made to smile, but she was so nervous, that all that came out was a weird sort of grimace. Draco looked confused, and he sat his books down on the desk next to her. Jamie flushed bright red.

She opened her mouth, but only managed to emit a few squeaks. This was awful! Not only couldn't she talk, but she was blushing like a fourteen year old schoolgirl! Oh, wait. She was a fourteen year old schoolgirl.

Draco looked confused, and a little worried. Him! Worried! About her! "Are you okay?" He asked, giving her a strange look.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically, and said, "Yes, I'm perfectly alright, seeing as you're here next to me." Well, that's what she wanted to say, but what came out was more like, "Ye- Ye- schmidgle- baofdof", or something like that.

Draco looked startled, and Jamie was horrified. This was her worst nightmare! No, worse than her worse nightmare! Wide eyed, she jumped up, grabbed all her belongings, stuffed them haphazardly into her book bag, and bolted out of the room, without a terrified glance backwards.

Draco Malfoy stared at the swinging door. That was. Odd. Oh no! His Potions final was in… He checked the new watch on his right wrist. Seven minutes!

What the hell was wrong with that girl? Completely useless! What kind of behavior was that? He was Draco Malfoy, damn it! He scowled. Now what was he supposed to do? Idiot girl!

Six minutes.

The door swung open. Draco looked up hopefully. It was Professor McGonagall, Potions paper in hand, looking agitated. She pushed up her glasses. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Abbott, you-" she begun, but stopped. "Mr. Malfoy! Where is Miss Abbott?"

"She left. I don't know what happened," he replied. "She was here, and then she ran out."

Professor McGonagall looked even more harried. "Your Potions NEWT begins in five minutes!"

"I know."

"Where am I going to find you another Scribe in five minutes!" She wrung her hands together. "And what with Longbottom and Goyle…" she muttered to herself.

The door creaked open, and Little-Miss-Perfect, Resident Gryffindor Do-Gooder, S.P.E.W. founder, Head Girl, Hermione Granger poked her head in.

"Professor McGonagall, they're ready. Should I-?"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to have to tell you to do this, but I am afraid I have no choice. Seeing as you've already done your Potions NEWTs, you will have to scribe for Mr. Malfoy, his scribe has run off. I know you're supposed to be studying for your Ancient Runes NEWTs, but I am sure that you can do without. Please," Professor McGonagall pleaded.

"I- Well-" Hermione began.

"The exam begins in five minutes," Professor McGonagall added.

"Four," Draco supplied.

"Alright, I'll do it," Hermione relented, stepping into the classroom.

"Thank you! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall threw the papers unceremoniously onto the table, left the room in a blur.

Jamie Abbott collapsed in front of an empty corridor, nearly in tears. That had been humiliating. What, in Merlin's name was wrong with her? Why did she do that?

"Because you're stupid!" she said aloud. She started, realizing that she could finally talk. Maybe she could go back? She could pretend that she had something stuck in her throat, or she'd been hexed. Gathering up the books that had fallen out of her bag, she picked herself off the ground and hurried back to the Potions classroom, already planning what she would say to Draco.

To her horror, she saw Professor McGonagall step out of the room, looking slightly annoyed, and hurry away. Oh Merlin. Now she'd done it. Draco had obviously told her about His scribe's disappearance. He was probably really annoyed at her. She groaned, realizing that this

signified the loss of whatever little chance Jamie had before of becoming Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

She stepped tentatively towards the door, pressing her ear against it, to listen.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy nodded at the Head Girl.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged, sitting down. "What happened to your Scribe?"

"She ran away. It was very weird. She was sitting here, and then I came in, and she turned red, so I asked her what happened, and she didn't say anything. Then she started-" Draco was explaining, but Hermione cut him off.

"Tell me about it later. Your exam starts in four minutes."

"Two."

"Two," Hermione agreed. "Hurry, you have to fill in all these forms."

"You mean, you have to."

"Oh. Right. Alright."

Jamie Abbott wondered why the two Heads weren't at loggerheads with each other, as was usual. They seemed to be getting along quite well.

Jamie honestly thought that the arguments between the Head Boy and Girl were very funny, and very entertaining to watch. She liked Hermione Granger, she was an excellent Head Girl, and she had helped many of Jamie's friends with their problems, and was always nice to everyone.

She had a massive crush on Draco Malfoy (in case anyone failed to realize). So she enjoyed the loud disagreements they had, which was always over something trivial, like which dessert was better, the pudding or the mousse, the color of decorations for special occasions such as Valentine's Day, pink or red, and which house was better, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

She continued listening.

"Draco Malfoy… date of birth… June 5th, 1980…"

"Yep."

"Subject… Potions… Student number… 148 5680…"

"That is correct."

"I know it's correct, Malfoy."

"I'm just trying to help." Injured tone.

"Yes, but I know that you know that I know all this already."

"Yes… I… Do…"

"Draco Malfoy. Stop that _at once_. This is in an examination; this behavior is not only inappropriate, but unacceptable! I- mmpf!"

Jamie stared at the door in disbelief. If her guesses were right, Draco Malfoy, her One True Love, had either just hexed Hermione so her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, backhanded her so the Head Girl now lay in a dead faint, or put her under Petrificus Totalus!

"Mmmm…"

Jamie heard the Head Girl groan. Merlin! She must be hurt! Jamie frantically decided that she had two options- run to get a teacher, or run away. By running to get a teacher, Professor McGonagall would surely be informed on Jamie's whereabouts and whatnot, and what was she doing, listening at doors, anyway? No, the best thing to do was to…

Run for it!

So that she did.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, prying her lips away from Draco Malfoy, and with lots of effort, managed pushing the Head Boy off her. She ran her hands through her mussed up hair, thanks to his hands. Straightening her blouse, she glared at him. He grinned wickedly back at her, watching her.

"This is an _exam_! The NEWTs! We can't be doing _this_ here!"

"Would you rather we take it outside?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What? So the whole school can see us!"

"I meant, outside this room. Many places. The room of requirement, under that tree, you know the one that we-"

"Malfoy!"

"Ssh, sweetheart, let me finish. Underneath the tree, and of course, our common room. Whoever made me Head Boy was a genius! Ha! Now I get a room all to myself, with you in it!"

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione yell-whispered. "This is no time for your nonsensical monologues, you have an EXAM!"

"Alright, baby. Why don't you start scribing?"

Hermione glared him, but picked up her quill and started writing. She continued for the rest of the two hours with her boyfriend's arm around her shoulders.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A/N:

This is my first ever.. Thing I have written not school related.

Read and review!

Constructive criticism welcome!

Thanks for reading!  
Hope you like it.

xx

Sienna


End file.
